Carbonated beverages are sold in plastic bottles of a one, two or three liter volume capacity. The beverages are usually served straight from the bottle which often leads to decarbonation and warming of the beverage. Spring cap closures are also on the market to keep an open bottle closed. Another conventional manner for serving carbonated beverages is to dispense the beverages from a standard beverage dispenser under dispensing conditions which leads to decarbonation of the beverage.